All Good Things...
by Elenhiril
Summary: When Dawn angers a very powerful mage, the consequences are...odd. BtVS/HP
1. The Perils of Magic

All Good Things…  
Elenhiril

Disclaimer:  Neither Harry Potter nor BtVS belong to me.  Enjoy!

Dawn stared at the body of her sister, still cryogenically frozen, as it had been from the day she died.  Not long after Dawn's eighteenth birthday, Buffy had contracted brain cancer like her mother.  The Slayer had attributed the memory blanks and disorientation to stress, and by the time the doctors found the tumour, it was inoperable.    
            Buffy, of course, had made no such wish as to be frozen, but she had no will, and Hank Summers had managed to talk the doctors into 'preserving his daughter until science could save her', as he put it.  And then his lawyers had sealed the deal.  
            Personally, Dawn thought that it was very like turning her beloved sister into a giant Popsicle.  Sighing, she placed her hand by on the glass.  "Hey sis.  I'm sorry I haven't been around much lately.  Willow and Giles got a lead on this bad-ass Mage who has been doing some freaky stuff.  So we've been busy."  She sighed and looked longingly at her sister.  "I still miss you.  Everyday.  I guess you know, but the Popsicle company is planning and putting you on a satellite within a year. "  Groaning softly, she straightened and prepared to say goodbye.  "Hopefully this scumbag will turn up and I can come see you more often before they blast you off into parts unknown."  
            "How touching," a voice drawled sardonically from the doorway.  Dawn spun around to see the man they'd been chasing for close to a month standing there.  "That was extremely rude of you child.  Scumbag indeed."  He began to circle her, and Dawn wished desperately that weapons weren't strictly forbidden in the building.  
            "Hmmm…" He stroked his chin as he sized her up.  
            "Newsflash buddy.  You don't *have* a beard to stroke."  
            One of his eyebrows disappeared into his hair.  "You are most irritating.  So…what to do with you child?"  His eyes sparkled dangerously.  "Yes, you are a child aren't you…"  
            Officially Dawn was twenty-six, but if you really wanted to be technical, she was only eleven; having been created from a mass of energy and turned into a fifteen year old.  She had a bad feeling that whatever he was planning was not going to be pleasant.  
            "It's only fitting that if you act like an irritating eleven year old, you should look like one as well."  He waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal, and Dawn saw the world grow.  
            She shrieked in anger as he disappeared and Willow and Xander burst through the door.  "Dawn?!"

"Arg!"  Dawn slammed the door on her apartment closed with a snarl.  They'd researched for hours and they hadn't found anything to counter the man's spell.  And to make it worse, he'd bloody well disappeared.  
            The phone rang just then, inspiring a hideous oath from the girl.  She ripped the phone off the hook and hissed, "What is it?"    
            There was a pause on the other side before Giles said softy, "I'm afraid I have some bad news Dawn…"    
            But before the Watcher could finish the sentence, Anya's voice could be heard clearly in the background.  "Just tell her the guy is dead and we can't reverse the spell.  Oh, and don't forget to tell her that all her records have been altered too!"  
            Dawn turned pale and sank to the ground.  "What does that mean Giles?  That the whole world thinks I'm _eleven_?"  
            Giles cleared his throat.  "Well…" He glared at Anya for breaking the news so badly, and said, "Yes, well I'm afraid so Dawn.  Now, Xander is on his way over there to get you and your stuff before the landlord realizes that you're eleven."  
            The news was like a punch in the gut for Dawn.  She'd been on her own for eight years and now she had to live with someone again.  She managed a rather strangled, "Who?" before she momentarily lost use of her vocal chords.    
            "Yes, well, Willow at the moment, at least until we get everything figured out."  
            She nodded, although Giles couldn't see her.  Dazedly, she said, "I'll see you all in a little bit then I guess…" before hanging up. 

Three weeks later, Dawn was complaining bitterly about having to go back to school when she noticed something really odd.  And in Sunnydale, that was saying something!  There was a small Snowy Owl sitting quite calmly on the kitchen counter.  
            When she got her voice working properly, Dawn yelled, "Hey, uh, Will!  I *really* think you should come take a look at this!"

Author's Note:  So, what does everyone think so far?  Good?  Bad?  So God-Awful you have to go brush your teeth cause you puked?  I'd like to know either way.  Hopefully this will be a bit different than what's out there.  I wanted a plausible reason for Dawn to be at Hogwarts, and that was…duh.  Cause she's eleven.  Eleven was harder to figure.  The mage guy doesn't figure into the Harry Potter world, just in case you were wondering.


	2. Plane Tickets

All Good Things…  
Elenhiril

Standard Disclaimer applies.  

Dawn stared in utter amazement at the letter in front of her.  It was written on thick parchment with green ink.  Huh, she thought.  Looks sort of like a gel pen…  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

~  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Miss Summers,  
            We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
            Term begins September 1.  We await your owl no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,  
_Deputy Headmistress_

Dawn dimly heard Willow babbling about something in the background about something, but she was immersed in the directions enclosed 'for Muggle families'.  She transferred her sight to the supply list.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
~

UNIFORM:  
1.  Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS:  
All students should have a copy of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells 

by Miranda Goshawk

_            A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot

            _Magical Theory_ by Adalbert Waffling

            _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Swish

            _On Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllinda Spore

            _Magical Drafts and Potions_ by Arsenius Jigger

            _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

            _The Dark Forces:  A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Student may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Wicked!"  She breathed softly, thinking that maybe being eleven wouldn't be so bad at all.  Turning to Willow, she asked pleadingly, "I can go can't I?"  
            To that point, Willow hadn't been sure about letting Dawn go at all, but seeing the pathetic look on the girl's face, she relented.  Smiling slyly she added, "Did I mention how pathetic the security surrounding Hank's online bank account is?"  
            Dawn looked at her for a moment before her face split into a huge grin.  "Why no!  Why don't you tell me about it?"  Arm in arm, the two Wiccans strolled off towards Willow's computer.  
            After Tara's death and the surrounding events, Willow had given up magic completely.  However, she remained faithful to her Goddess.  After Buffy died, the nasties of Sunnydale got braver and Willow turned back to the magic to do something about the increase in supernatural activity.  
            But she'd learned her lesson, and had become very frugal with her magic use:  she used it only for destroying evil.  But, she'd taught Dawn the basic beliefs and the girl was a natural.  Willow hypothesized that it was because of the inherent power that made her the Key.  
            Moving slightly in a daze, Willow booked the two of them a flight to London and picked up the phone.  "Hey Giles!  It's Willow.  Yes, something's come up.  No, it's not world ending.  No, it's good actually.  Well see, Dawnie got this letter from a place called Hogwarts…WHAT?  They use WANDS?  You have a friend who is an honest to Goddess wand waving *wizard*?"  
            At this point, Willow's eyes were bugging out.  "Why haven't you ever said anything about this before Giles?  What if something bad happened and we needed to know and we didn't and it was bad…  
            "Ok.  Sorry.  I'll try not to.  Ok, give me the address.  Mmm-huh…Remus Lupin.  I gotcha.  Thanks Giles!"  
            Turning to Dawn she said, "Get packing Dawn.  Our flight leaves tomorrow at eleven and you know how tight airline security is now…"

London, England

Sighing heavily, Remus Lupin excused himself to his guest, Sirius Black, and answered the telephone.  "Yes?"  
            A familiar, clipped British voice answered from the other end.  "Remus?  This is Rupert.  I have something I need your help with…"  
            Sirius Black watched his friend's expression go from annoyed to surprised to concerned.  The look of utter shock on his face when he hung up sent shivers down Sirius' back.  "Who was that?"  
            Shaking himself, Remus replied, "That was a friend of mine.  He was the Watcher assigned to the Summers Slayer."  
            Sirius spit his water out, barely escaping choking on it.  "You're friends with a _Watcher?_"  He had long considered the Council to be nosy and old fashioned; and he believed that they crippled their Slayers by insisting on their aloofness.    
            Remus shook his head.  "He's not a Watcher anymore, Sirius.  That bloody git Quentin Travers fired him after he told his Slayer about the Crucimatrium.  Said he was more like a father to the girl than a watcher."  He snorted scornfully.  "Most successful Slayer in history and the Council calls her a failure."  
            "What happened to her?  Do they need your help with something?"  
            He sighed again.  "Yes, but not what you'd expect.  The Slayer died a number of years ago; from brain cancer actually.  But it seems that a group of Monks entrusted the Key to the Dimensions to her."  
            Sirius gaped.  "What?"  
            "That's not the worst of it.  They were stupid enough to turn the Key into human."  
            A strangled noise erupted from Sirius' throat.  "How could they be so bloody _dense_?  Just think what could have happened!"  
            Remus nodded seriously.  "It almost did happen too.  Glorificus got her hands on the Key and opened the gateway."  Silence.  All Sirius could do was stare in horror.  "But since the monks created the Key from the Slayer's blood, she was able to shut the gateway."  
            "But that would mean that"  
            "She died.  Yes, she did.  Which is a story in itself.   But the *point* is that the Key is her little sister, and her little sister"  
            "Has been accepted at Hogwarts."  
            Remus smiled.  "Precisely.  That's what Rupert wanted.  He wants me to show them around and get them acquainted with the Wizarding world.  But they won't be here until tomorrow, so you can stay for dinner…"

Author's Notes:  Hey, I'm alive!  Wow, that's amazing.  Anyway, X-Lander was the one who got the question right and a gold star for you!  :)  And I believe you all are correct, I will leave them all single for now…cept that Ron and Hermione are together, I mean, its obvious.  (And this is going to take place during their fifth year.)

Hopefully, you didn't think this was an update:  Hopefully the formatting is better though.  I'm working on the next chapter but I'm crazy busy and lazy…


	3. Aquaintance

All Good Things…  
Elenhiril

Author's notes:  I got a 'damn spiffy'!  *dances around*  Or, rather *tries to dance around, but it is more like hobbling thanks to the ULTIMATE BLENDER OF PAIN*  Hehehehe!  Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers, I hope I live up to all your expectations.  Hopefully, it won't take me too long to update, but I'm crazy busy.  And lazy beside the point.  Er…sorry everyone!

Dawn looked at the unassuming, two-story white house with more than a little bit of nervousness.  As soon as Willow finished paying the cabbie, they would be going in to meet Giles' friend Remus Lupin.  Not that she was scared, of course.  After all, Oz had been a werewolf, right?  You meet one, you've met them all, she kept telling herself.  No, she wasn't scared.  
            Willow turned back to the now-childlike girl, and said, "Right.  Ready?"  Without waiting for an answer, she strode up to the door and rang the doorbell.  A somewhat shabby looking man answered it with a questioning look on his face.  
            He smiled, and shook Willow's hand.  "Ah.  You must be Miss Rosenburg.  Pleased to meet you.  I'm Remus Lupin."  He turned to Dawn, and shook her hand as well.  "Dawn Summers, correct?  A pleasure."  
            Charmed, both women answered with affirmatives, and followed him into the house.  After directing them to their respective rooms, Remus set briskly about the kitchen, preparing tea for his guests.  
            When they came back down the stairs, they found tea awaiting them.  Remus motioned for them to follow him into the living room.  Sitting down in a worn, comfy chair, he began.  "Well then, I suppose you'll be wanting to hear about the Wizarding world then…"  Both of the girls leaned forward to hear what he had to say, eagerly awaiting the tale.

Normally, Dawn was _not_ a morning person.  But when her alarm went off the next morning, she was up immediately.  It was Willow's last day in England, and Remus was taking them shopping in Diagon Alley.  While not immensely rich, the money Joyce and Buffy had left, augmented by the money they'd, ahem, _borrowed_, from Hank, Dawn had enough money to safely see her through all seven years at Hogwarts.    
            Once they were ready, they were swept off on a dizzying course through backways and alleys until they ended up in a small tavern known as the Leaky Cauldron.  The people weren't unfriendly, but both Dawn and Willow noticed a few people throwing nasty looks at Remus.  
            He led them out the back, where it appeared to be nothing but a dead end.  He pulled an old, but obviously well-cared for, wand from somewhere inside his robes and tapped on the wall three times.  Before their eyes, a hole appeared in the wall, growing until an archway led onto a small, crowded street full of brightly coloured objects.  Remus smiled at the gaping stares on their faces.  "Welcome to Diagon Alley, ladies."

_It's very much like a roller coaster_, Dawn reflected as they shot along the underground passageways at Gringotts.  She had set up an account and exchanged all her Muggle money for Wizard Gold.  They were in the process of storing the vast majority of it.    
            The small cart stopped abruptly.  "Vault 771."  The goblin began methodically and quickly transporting all of Dawn's money inside.  After some deliberation, Remus named a figure for Dawn to keep out to buy supplies and have a bit of pocket money as well.  
            Dawn noted with some amusement, that Willow looked rather green as they climbed back into the little cart and hurtled back towards the surface.

Outside, Remus checked his watch.  "Right.  If you'll head over to Madame Malkin's and get fitted for some robes, Willow and I will get your parchment and potions ingredients."  Dawn nodded, and with some trepidation, headed off to be fitted.  
            It turned out to be fairly simple, and while Remus and Willow went off to get her books, Dawn headed to Ollivander's for a wand.  She smirked at Willow before heading toward the wand shop.  The process of finding a wand took quite some time, and by the end of it, Dawn was feeling rather cross.  She paid for her swishy, twelve and half inch, ebony wand with unicorn hair (very good for Transfiguration!) and left to find Remus and Willow.    
            Grinning slyly, Dawn found the two sitting and sipping iced tea while they waited for her.  Shading his eyes, Remus looked up at her and said.  "I thought you might end up spending quite some time in Ollivander's, so I'm glad we've got almost everything done."  
            Looking around, Dawn finally noticed the sun was setting.  It couldn't already be time to leave could it?  Then something he'd said sunk in.  "What do you mean, _almost_?"  She asked, rather suspiciously.  
            Remus smiled innocently.  "I thought perhaps you'd want a pet.  I was thinking an owl would be the most practical, to carry your letters with, but if you'd prefer a cat or a toad, that's fine as well."  
            Dawn's eyes glowed and they set off to buy her an owl.  It took her some time to choose, but she finally picked a small, Snowy Owl and named him Xander.  Willow laughed, and Remus announced it was time to be returning home.  
            "Because," He added,  "The train does leave at ten tomorrow for both of you."  The three weary friends trudged slowly back towards London.

Yea!  I did not die, although I do have bronchitis.  Yuck.  Er, anyway, keep reviewing when I don't update for awhile; it gets me motivated.  Heheh…


End file.
